Phobie d'Halloween
by katsumi19
Summary: Un soir d'Halloween. Une crise. Une découverte. Un amour. Ouais, ça résume bien cette OS... YAOI KyouTen


Titre: Phobie d'Halloween

Disclaimers : Inazuma eleven go ne m'appartienne pas, mais ce modeste OS si...

Genres : Romance - Drama (mouais pas sur pour celui là :-S)

Raiting: M

Couple: KyouTen

NDL :Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Alors, voilà, je devais posté quelque chose le week-end dernier mais je n'est pas réussi à temps de finir (Je suis désolée Sora-chan ! '''), alors comme cet OS traîné depuis 3 ans déjà, que c'était Halloween il y a deux semaines (non, je suis pas en retard ! ''') et que je n'est rien d'autre pour le moment à poster, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai mis ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensée ! (Pour ma part, je le trouve assez médiocre, c'était dans mes débuts ._.)

NDL2 : Beaucoup de personnes l'on déjà dit, mais on le dira jamais assez : toutes mes condoléances à la famille des victimes des attentats de Paris ! Mais ne nous laissons pas abattre ! Soyons fort ! Pour ceux qui sont parties ! Pour ceux qui luttes pour continuer à vivre ! Pour nos enfants ! Pour notre avenir ! Pour la France ! Non, plutôt POUR LE MONDE ! #PRAYFORPARIS !

Chauffe-souris en plastique. Citrouilles lanternent. Sorcières au nez pointu. Toute la ville d'Inazuma se préparer à recevoir les petits monstres qui viendraient chercher, de maison en maison, des assortiments de bonbons de toutes sortes. La ville s'était transformée pour une nuit en ville des horreurs, réjouissant les petits et les grands, faisant inquiéter les mères sur la sécurité de leurs « bébés » et frustrant les pères. Tous faisaient en sorte que ce soir soit une réussite. Même un parc de l'horreur fut monté pour cette nuit spéciale.

Oui, cette nuit aller être trèèèès spéciale. Bien plus que les habitants le pensés, car cette nuit-là fut le début d'une magnifique histoire entre deux jeunes gens découvrant enfin certaines choses de la vie. Oui, cette nuit-là fut la plus merveilleuse de toutes les nuits pour eux: Matsukaze Tenma et Tsurugi Kyousuke. Et c'est leur histoire que je vais vous conter alors installez-vous bien... prenez quelques sucreries...et méfiez-vous...la nuit apporte bien des surprises...

Un jeune homme courait, zigzaguant entre les passants et autres objets qui traînait de-ci delà. Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder les décorations des maisons pour la fête d'Halloween. De toute façon, il détestait cette fête. Comment pouvait-on fêter la fête des démons ? Du Diable ? Les gens étaient fous de laisser leurs enfants dehors très tard dans la nuit alors que des petits diables pouvaient les attaquer et les manger à tout moment ! Non il ne comprenait vraiment pas ! Et, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de tous. Sa meilleure amie - et accessoirement aujourd'hui sa pire ennemie - Aoi Saruno, voulait ABSOLUMENT qu'il faite cette fête maudite avec son équipe. Oui, c'était bien Matsukaze Tenma, capitaine de l'équipe de Raimon, qui courait comme un détraqué mental dans les rues d'Inazuma. Il faut croire que la peur donne des ailes. Quelle peur ? Eh bien, voyez-vous, notre chez jeune capitaine de Raimon a une sal horreur d'Halloween mais ça vous l'aurez compris. Alors qu'est ce qui pouvait faite peur à Tenma aujourd'hui alors que cette fête se passait tous les ans ? L'équipe de Raimon ? Hum... on brûle, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Hé ben, je vais vous le dire. Un membre de l'équipe - que je ne divulguerais pas son identité au cas où Tenma voudrait lui faire passer l'envie de fête Halloween... - a eu la brillante idée - relevé bien le sarcasme - de faire une sortie avec l'équipe au... PARC DE L'HORREUR - bruit de tonnerre. Lorsque la nouvelle était arrivée à ses oreilles, ni une ni deux, il s'était aussitôt enfui le plus vite possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa prééécieuse - nouveau sarcasme - amie d'enfance qui voulait « qu'il affronte ses peurs » - c'était ses propres mots. Et cette dernière n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'informer le reste de l'équipe pour lui donnait un coup de main. Et à cause de cela, il lui était impossible de rentrée chez lui puisque ses amis s'étaient douté qu'il partirait se réfugier chez lui et qu'ils avaient bouché toutes les rues et ruelles menant à son salut. Et voilà, comment Tenma se retrouvait à vagabonder alors que la nuit commencé à tomber et que...

Minute...

Tenma regarda le ciel. Celui-ci avait prit une inquiétante couleur noir. Tenma paniqua, une sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos. La nuit venait de tomber et lui était encore dehors. Il ne devait pas rester là.

IL NE DEVAIT PAS RESTER LÀ ! ! !

La panique le submergea petit à petit, au point que des larmes se mirent à briller dans ses yeux. Il eut du mal à respirer.

\- Je te tiens !, dit une voix dans son dos alors que deux bras venaient entourés son torse.

Tenma aurait pu crier mais sa voix avait comme disparu - la traîtresse - à cause de la terreur qu'il ressentait. Tenma se retourna pour voir qui l'avait attrapé et il fut à la fois soulagé et inquiet de voir que s'était Aoi - encore une traîtresse. Celle-ci souriait comme un petit ange - démone pensa plutôt Tenma. Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de Tenma, Aoi le prit par le bras pour l'emmener là où il devrait être.

\- Aoiii !, cria Tenma lorsqu'il se rendit contre de la direction prise par la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, lâche-moi !

-Non, dit-elle, catégorique.

Elle continua à le traîner derrière elle, faisant fît de ses protestations et de ses gesticulations pour se dégager.

Après des cris, des tentatives de fuite, des insultes quelques fois... Aoi réussi enfin a emmené notre très cher capitaine au reste de l'équipe qui attendait à l'entrée du PARC DE L'HORREUR - bruit de tonnerre. En voyant cette « immondice » - comme le pensait-il - Tenma essaya encore plus de s'enfuir de la prise d'Aoi. Celle-ci fut secourue par Shindo et Tsurugi qui prirent chacun un bras de Tenma pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du parc. Blanc comme un cachet de Doliprane, le pauvre Tenma du faire face à son plus grand défi. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son plus grand défi n'était pas d'entrée dans le parc... Non, s'était plutôt ce qu'il y avait DANS le parc qui était à craindre, et, surtout, où ses soi-disant amis l'emmener : LA MAISON HANTÉ - tatatamm bruit d'éclair.

\- Hé Matsukaze ! Ça va ?, demanda Tsurugi en voyant l'interpeller pâle.

\- Allons Tenma ce n'est pas la mort, dit Aoi puisque celui-ci ne répondait pas. Tu va bien t'amuser, tu verra.

Tenma n'eut même pas le temps de protesté, crié, gesticulé, pleuré, s'énerver... enfin bref, de rien dit quoi, puisque quelqu'un les interpella.

\- Bonsoir les enfants ! Ça vous dit d'essayer notre nouvelle version de la manson hanté.

Tous se retournèrent pour tomber en face...d'un squelette. Pendant que les autres demandèrent au squelette quelques informations sur cette nouvelle version de la maison hantée, Tenma lui s'accrocha à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : le bras de Tsurugi. Et sentant la force qu'il mettait à l'ouvrage, Tsurugi se dit que ce n'était pas de sitôt que Tenma le lâcherait - et entre nous...ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça !

\- Bien les enfants, écoutez-moi, reprit le squelette en ramenant l'attention sur lui. Vous devez faire des équipes de deux. Ensuite choisissez une des cinq portes d'entrée - il montra lesdites portes. Vous pouvez prendre n'importe les quelques puisque tout les chemins mène à la sortie.

Suivant les instructions du squelette les jeunes gens se mirent pas deux. Et, parce que le mauvais sort était contre lui, Tenma se retrouva avec Tsurugi. Ce n'était pas la personne en elle-même qui le dérangé mais les sensations qui l'assayait. Ce même mauvais sort décida qu'ils devaient passer en premier et les voilà devant une des entrées. La porte s'ouvrit sous un son d'outre-tombe, ne donnant mais alors pas du tout à Tenma l'envie d'entrer et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit.

\- Et faite attention aux monstres sur le chemin, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le squelette avec un grand sourire.

Noir. C'était le premier mot que Tenma pensa en entrant dans la maison hantée. Pourtant il ne faisait pas réellement noir, quelques petites lumières vertes éclairer le chemin. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées un peu partout. Les murs noirs étaient couverts de toutes sortes de choses plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres. Le cœur de notre chez capitaine de Raimon bâté la chamade. Arrivée à un tournant Tenma vu une tête décapitée avec une flaque de sang autour et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée il s'accrocha à Tsurugi. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avant que Tenma ne détourne les yeux en rougissant et bégayant. Tsurugi lui ne fit que sourire en coin. Il décida de prendre la main de Tenma dans la sienne sans aucune explication et faisant rougir encore plus Tenma. Il reprit la route attendant ses soi-disant monstres. D'ailleurs, ils marchaient depuis pas mal de temps et toujours aucun monstre en vue. Tenma était aux anges. Tsurugi pensait qu'il s'était fait arnaquer.

Mais tout à coup, ils entendirent un grésillement avant que toutes les lumières ne s'éteignent, les laissant dans le noir complet. Sans s'en rendre compte, Tenma avait lâche la main de Tsurugi et commencé à reculer. La peur était en train de s'emparer de lui. Il avait du mal à respirer. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. Son cerveau ne pouvait plus pensé... à part le noir. Qu'il était enfermé dans une maison... avec des monstres... dans le noir complet.

\- Matsukaze ?

Il voulait sortir. Tout de suite. Il devait sortir. Sa respiration se fit encore plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que la panique le submergeait.

\- Tenma !

Il mit ses mains sur sa poitrine, là où se situer son cœur, celui-ci le faisait attrosement mal. Il ferma les yeux, espérant en les rouvrant qu'il serait dans sa chambre et surtout dans son lit.

\- TENMA !

Il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Une se situant à ses hanches, l'autre entourant ses épaules. Tenma reprit conscience de la réalité, de ce qu'il l'entourait. Mais, surtout, qu'il n'était pas seul. Tsurugi était avec lui.

\- Tsu...Tsurugi..., dit Tenma la voix tremblante

\- Ça va aller Tenma, dit-il en caressant le dos de Tenma pour l'apaiser. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Tenma réalisa alors que c'était la première fois que Tsurugi l'appeler par son prénom. Il avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter pour lui. Qu'il était stupide de paniquer pour si peu. Et dire que Tsurugi l'avait vu ! Il avait honte. Si honte. Une larme unique coula.

\- Pardon Tsurugi, dit-il après avoir repris une respiration normal et que les élancements de son cœur soient un peu passés.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ça va?, demanda Tsurugi, inquiet.

\- Ou... Oui.

Ils restèrent comme ça encore un petit moment. Les tremblements de Tenma avaient diminués mais ils étaient toujours là. Frictionnant son dos pour le calmer, Tsurugi se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'avaient eue ses amis d'emmener Tenma au parc de l'horreur. S'il trouvait le petit malin qui avait proposé cette sortie...

-Tenma ?

\- Hum ?

\- On ne peut pas rester là. On doit trouver la sortie.

Il sentit un frisson traverser le corps de Tenma et resserra sa prise. Qu'il détestait voir son capitaine comme ça. Aussi faible, démuni, vulnérable. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Tenma, un sourire tendre dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Viens..., dit-il en entrainant Tenma par la main dans les couloirs sombres. Cette même main que Tenma serra fortement comme si y avait peur de la lâcher et de rester à tout jamais seul, dans le noir.

Posant une main sur le mur - et faisant fît des choses gluantes ou gélatineux qu'il sentait sous sa main - Tsurugi les conduisit jusqu'à la sortie, qu'ils trouvèrent assez rapidement. Arrivé dehors, l'attaquant se dit qu'il s'était vraiment fait arnaqué et que ses gigolos vont le lui payer mais maintenant s'était Tenma le plus important. Il décida de ramener le capitaine de l'équipe Raimon chez lui. La route se fit dans le calme, chacun dans ses pensées. Devant la résidence d'Aki, Tsurugi se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâcher la main de Tenma de tout le trajet - faisant monter le rouge à ses joues. Et qu'il n'avait toujours pas envie de la lâcher.

\- Aki n'est pas là ?, demanda Tsurugi une fois installé dans la chambre de Tenma.

\- Non. Elle est partie à une fête organisée par les coachs., répondit Tenma.

Une petit silence remplit la pièce. Chacun chercher quelque chose à dire, à faire. Tenma avait honte de ce qui s'était passée dans la maison hantée. Et Tsurugi, lui, essayer de trouver le moyen de demander des explications sans que son capitaine se renferme sur lui-même. Cette crise d'angoisse n'était vraiment pas normale. Il est vrai que Tenma n'aimait pas toutes ces histoires de monstre et de fantôme...mais delà à paniquer comme ça.

Finalement il décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité, après tout il n'avait rien à perde. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il essayait le plus discrètement possible de s'éloigner de son capitaine et cela, parce qu'il avait enfin compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour le garçon n'était pas seulement de l'amitié. C'était beaucoup plus fort que ça. Beaucoup trop. Surtout pour lui. Alors, il avait fui, incapable d'affronter ses sentiments et Tenma. Et il savait que cela avait profondément blessé son ami, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Et les semaines étaient passées jusqu'à cette sortie et ce qui s'était passé. Alors il posa sa main sur celle de Tenma. Et lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction, sa deuxième main vient se poser sur sa joue.

\- Tenma..., murmura-t-il tendrement.

Tenma dégluti et une couleur rosée prit place sur son visage. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'entendre Tsurugi prononcé son prénom, surtout de cette manière. Mais il appréciait, ça lui réchauffer le cœur.

\- Oui ?

Le regard de Tsurugi posait sur lui était si intense, que le rose se transforma en rouge sur ses joues. Et ce rouge se répandit sur tout son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Pourtant son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ce regard qui - il l'admettait que maintenant - l'envoûter. À ce moment-là, Tsurugi aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il le ferait. Le charme fut briser lorsque celui-ci posa une question :

\- Tenma que s'est-il passé ? Que t'es t-il arrivé ?

Tenma n'eut même pas besoin de demander plus de précision, savant très bien ce que lui demandé son ami. Pourquoi avait-il si peur d'Halloween ? Pourquoi cette crise soudain dans la maison hantée ? Son regard s'assombrir. Il voulut tourner la tête pour ne plus voir ce visage qu'il aimé tant mais Tsurugi l'en empêcha. Et Tenma fut obligé de regarder à nouveau ce visage. Ce visage exprimant tant de tendresse. Pour lui ? Peut-être bien après tout ils étaient seuls dans cette chambre. Tenma sentit la main qui tenait son visage caressé sa joue...tendrement ? Oui c'était cela. Il ferma les yeux pour sentir mieux cet caresse qui le réconforté et l'emoustillait en même temps. Sans s'en rendre compte sa propre main libre vient rejoindre la main de Tsurugi sur sa joue et il ré-ouvrit les yeux, des yeux pleins de sentiments positifs. Remerciement. Bonheur. Soulagement. Résolution. Et d'autres plus merveilleux les uns les autres. Et il décida de tout dire à Tsurugi. Ce qui n'avait jamais confié à qui contre. Tenma parla d'une voix sans intonation. Comme ci cela lui était égal. Mais ses yeux disaient autre chose...

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami. Je passais le plus claire de mon temps à m'entraîner. Alors les autres enfants me trouvaient bizarre...

...De la tristesse. Ses yeux étaient remplis de chagrin.

\- ... Et puis, un jour un garçon et sa bande son venue me voir pour me parler. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'adresser la parole volontairement. J'étais si heureux. Mais ce bonheur fut fictif. Quelques jours plus tard c'était...Halloween.

En prononçant ce dernier mot le corps de Tenma trembla légèrement et ses doigts sera plus fort ceux de Tsurugi. Ce dernier ne dit rien, écoutant seulement.

\- Je n'avais jamais fêté Halloween avant, je n'en trouvé pas l'utilité. Mais ce jour-là ils étaient tellement enthousiaste que je n'ai pas pu dire non. Alors le soir venu ils m'emmenèrent devant une maison que je ne connaissais pas et reculer de tout. Ils...ils...

Tenma prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas craquer et empêcher le torrent de larmes qui menaçaient de coulé. Tsurugi se rapprocha imperceptiblement, collant son genoux à celui de Tenma. Un moyen comme un autre de montré son soutient. Après s'être calmé, Tenma reprit:

\- Ils voulaient qu'ont entre à l'intérieur et c'est ce que nous firent. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru à ce moment là. Mais... La porte de la maison c'est soudainement refermer derrière moi alors que je venais de rentré. J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir mais je n'est pas réussi. Ap-après ce..cela j'ai.. je les ai en-entendu...

Tenma s'était mis à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de coulé face à ce souvenir douloureux. Tsurugi le prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos pour le calmer. Tenma, la tête enfouit dans l'épaule de son ami, continua son récit, entre coupés de sanglot:

\- Ils-Ils...riaient...Ils riaient ! Mo-moi qui les con-considérait com-comme mes a-amis. Ils ...ils n'en n'avaient rien à faire ! Je...je suis resté enfermer pen-pendant des heures ! . Je...J'ai ... J'AVAIT SI PEUR!

Les pleures de Tenma redoublèrent. Chaque année il recensait à ce moment-là. Être enfermé dans cette maison obscure, tout seul alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Sans pouvoir sortir. Et les bruits. Les planches de boit qui grincent. Les volés à l'étage qui claquent. Et les bruits du dehors. Tous ces enfants qui criaient. Ces rires.

Il avait peur. Trop peur.

Il ne voulait pas y retourné.

Tenma s'accrocha à Tsurugi. Ce dernier avait resserré son étreinte sur son capitaine lorsque celui-ci avait crié la dernière phrase. Comment des enfants pouvaient être aussi cruels ? Maintenant il comprenait la peur de Tenma de fêter Halloween. Il avait peur d'être à nouveau enfermé dans cette maison. Tsurugi ne savait pas combien de temps Tenma resta enfermé mais une chose était sûr : cela l'avait traumatisé à vie. Maintenant qu'il connaissait cette histoire, il réalisa que Tenma détesté être en intérieur : au Collège il était toujours près des fenêtres dans les salles de cours, et au club il pressait leurs amis pour pouvoir aller s'entrainer... Tsurugi s'était toujours dit que c'était parce que Tenma aimé vraiment le football, mais à présent il se demandait si Tenma n'était pas devenu claustrophobe avec le temps.

À cette pensée, Tsurugi resserra son étreinte. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal. Plus personne ne fera du mal à la personne qui compte le plus pour lui. Oui Tsurugi n'était pas débile. Jusqu'à présent, il avait refusé d'assumer ses sentiments, ils ne les avaient pas acceptées. Mais c'était fini, il l'assumait pleinement maintenant, car, ce soir, Tenma avait réussi à briser ses barrières, celles qu'il avait érigées depuis des années pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

Alors pris d'une impulsion soudaine, l'attaquant embrassa Tenma sur le front puis sur la joue. Si Tenma n'avait rien fait, ni rien dit c'était tout simplement qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de résonner à peine les lèvres de Tsurugi avait été misent en contact avec sa peau. Le rouge, qui avait disparu pendant son récit, refit surface sur tout son visage. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer deux perles orangées qui le fixer avec tendresse. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine. Et il s'arrêta complètement lorsque les lèvres douce de Tsurugi se posèrent sur les siennes. Tenma aurait pu le repoussé. Mais en ce moment son cerveau était passé en mode pause. Il était comme dans un rêve. L'instant d'avant il était en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Tsurugi. Et l'instant d'après Tsurugi l'embrasser. Et...et... Et il faut bien l'admettre : Tenma n'était pas indifférent à ce baiser. Le baiser s'arrêta et... Tenma se surprit à vouloir recommencer. Il rouvrit les yeux - qui n'avait souvenir d'avoir fermé - et regarda son...ami ?...à revoir... Ce dernier était en train d'enlever les traces de larmes sur ses joues et toujours avec ce regard tendre. Tenma, lui, le regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension. Tsurugi ne pût s'empêcher de pouffait légèrement en voyant sa tête, ce qui offusqua Tenma. Celui-ci gonfla les joues avec un air de gamin.

\- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? C'est pas drôle, dit-il ayant une voix de gamin pas-content-du-tout.

Là Tsurugi ria franchement. Et sans s'en rendre compte une phrase lui échappa...

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignon Tenma !

..faisant rougir les deux jeunes gens. Un silence gêné s'installa avant d'être rompu par Tenma.

\- To...Toi aussi tu es mignon Tsurugi, dit-il en rougissant encore plus et détournant la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de dire ça ?! Il devait vraiment être fatigue, remarque avec tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit... Et il avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas encore fini. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Tsurugi avait prit son menton dans sa main pour tourner son visage vers lui. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tsurugi l'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois avec plus d'ardeur, le faisant gémir devant tant de passion. En entendant ce gémissement, Tsurugi sourit contre les lèvres de Tenma. Il se sépara pour reprendre sa respiration avant de replonger sur ses délicieuses lévres. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Tenma demandant l'entrée, celle-ci fut donnée, quoique timidement. Depuis le début Tsurugi avait remarqué que Tenma n'avait aucune expérience. Il répondait mais avec quelques maladresses. Mais cela n'enlevait rien au baiser. Au contraire savoir que c'était lui, Tsurugi Kyousuke, qui était le premier - et peut-être le dernier - à avoir pu goûter à ses lèvres, c'était tellement jouissif !

Il finit par introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son capitaine. Découvrant chaque recoin. Caressant sa langue, son palet... Tsurugi goûté au goût de Tenma avec un plaisir mal dissimuler. Mais il dut se séparer à regret, laissant un Tenma tout patraque et essayant de retrouver et ses esprits et sa respiration. Ceci fait, il releva les yeux sur Tsurugi pour remarquer que celui-ci souriait et que ses yeux exprimés quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses perles orangées. S'il n'était pas déjà rouge comme une tomate, il aurait pu rougir encore plus face à ce regard.

\- P...po-Pourquoi ?, finit par articulé Tenma.

Tsurugi caressa tendrement la joue de Tenma avant de réponde.

\- Parce que je t'aime, dit-il, sincèrement.

C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer. Lui qui avait fui l'être qu'il aimait, s'était déclaré aussi simplement que si il disait bonjour. De plus, il n'avait aucune appréhensions, il savait que tout allé bien se passer.

Tenma, lui, regardait Tsurugi avec les yeux arrondit de surprise. Il se moquait de lui ?! C'était impossible que le grand, le fort, le ténébreux, et l'intouchable Tsurugi Kyousuke était amoureux de lui. Elle est où la caméra caché ? Et comme ci Tsurugi avait lut dans ses pensées :

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?! Alors laisse-moi te le prouverr, dit-il avec un sourire que Tenma qualifierait de pervers et de sadique.

ATTENTION DÉBUT LEMON!

Tsurugi se rapprocha de Tenma, obligeant celui-ci a reculé jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par le mur près de son lit

\- Tu est à moi, murmura Tsurugi près des lèvres de Tenma, sensuellement.  
Ce dernier ferma les yeux s'attendant à ce que Tsurugi l'embrasse. Au lieu de ça, il sentit une main se faufiler sous son Tee-shirt et entendit la fermeture éclair de son blouson s'ouvrir. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux pour voir Tsurugi avec encore son sourire pervers aux lèvres. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là que Tsurugi l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Si le premier avait été maladroit et que les deux suivant un peu brutale, celui-là était doux, tendre presque... amoureux. Oui c'était le mot qui apparu dans l'esprit de Tenma alors qu'il répondait à ce merveilleux baiser. Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas que Tsurugi avait fait glisser son blouson de ses bras pour finir pas le propulsé quelque part dans la chambre. Le baiser se brisa lorsque tout deux furent à bout de souffle. Mais Tsurugi avait autre chose en tête apparemment puisqu'il se mit à malmener le cou de Tenma, faisant gémir ce dernier. Tenma s'accrocha aux épaules de son partenaire tout en gémissant.

Toute ces sensations qui le parcourait...indéchiffrable.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadé au fur et à mesure que Tsurugi maltraîté son pauvre cou. Et cela ne s'arangea pas lorsque ce dernier décida d'aller taquiné ses tétons sous son Tee-shirt. Lasse de ce petit jeu, Tsurugi fini par envoyé valsé le Tee-shirt de Tenma dans la chambre et s'attaqua tout de suite après aux tétons du garçon sous lui. Caressant une avec sa main, l'autre la léchant puis mordillant, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de son futur amant le faisant gémir d'une manière si sensuel.

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Tenma avec ce visage de pur plaisir et entendre ses gémissements, sa le rendait fou. Il le voulait, là, tout de suite.

Alors sans plus attendre il enleva le pantalon de Tenma et ses propres vêtements. À présent tout les deux en sous vêtement, ils admiraient le corps de l'autre le trouvant encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Tsurugi vient embrassé Tenma dans un baiser tendre et sensuel. N'ayant plus aucun obstacle, il put caressé cet peau, légérement bronzé, à loisir. Carressant son dos au passage, Tsurugi souleva Tenma par les fesses sans pour autant brisé le baiser. Déstabiliser, Tenma s'accrocha à lui : ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambres entourant son bassin. Tsurugi les plaça correctement dans le lit avant de brisé le baiser et de s'allonger de tout son long sur son futur amant. Leurs érections, déjà très bien réveillés, s'entrechoquèrent à travers le tissu de leur boxeur. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres des deux garçons. Trouvant ce vêtement trop gênant, Tsurugi se débarrassa du sien avant celui de Tenma caressant ses jambes par la même occasion. Sous la gène, Tenma rougie alors que Tsurugi regardé son érection avec gourmandise. Il déposa de tendre baiser dessus, faisant gémir le capitaine de Raimon. Ses gémissements le rendait fou. C'était pas permit de gémir comme ça ! Ne tenant plus, Tsurugi le prit entièrement en bouche, faisait crié Tenma de surprise puis de plaisir lorsqu'il commença de lent va-et-vient.

\- Aaaah...Tsu...Tsurugiii

Il eu du mal à respirer. Et cet chaleur dans son bas ventre... Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Et Tsurugi qui continué ses va-et-vient lent !

\- Tsu...aaaah...plus... ah~

\- Plus quoi ?, demanda Tsurugi en arrêtant tout mouvement, son sourire pervers de retour.

\- Plus viiiiiiite ! AAAAAAH !

N'attendant pas la fin de la phrase, Tsurugi avait commencé un va-et-vient rapide, faisant crié Tenma de plaisir. Ce dernier ne pouvait même plus réfléchir, tellement il ressentait du plaisir. Sentant que Tenma aller jouir d'une minute à l'autre, Tsurugi se fit violent pour arrêté sa fellation, faisant grogné de frustration son chez capitaine. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction de son amant.

\- Allons Tenma soit patient. Tu va voir, ce qui va se passé après tu t'en souviendra encore lontemps, dit Tsurugi dans l'oreille de Tenma d'une voie sensuel et remplie de désir.

Il lécha le lobe le l'oreille de Tenma avant d'embrassé la peau de son cou. Pendant qu'il laisser des baisers papillons sur cet peau bronzé, Tsurugi présenta deux doigts à la bouche de Tenma. Celui-ci les prit en bouche et les suça sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible - de toute façon il ne voulait surtout pas que Tsurugi s'arrête. Jugeant qui étaient assez humidifier, Tsurugi les retira de la bouche de Tenma. Il continua de malmené le cou de son amour, ce dernier n'était que gémissements de plaisir. Le premier doigt entra facilement, Tenma ne le sentit même pas. Mais lorsque le deuxième le rejoint, Tenma se crispa. Son visage réflétant le plaisir une minute plutôt était figé dans une expression de douleur.

\- Chuut. Détent toi Tenma. Tout va bien se passé, essaya de le réconforté Tsurugi.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est se qu'aurait dit Tenma si la douleur ne l'en avait pas empêché. Tsurugi vient lui embrassé les yeux, les joues, toute parcelles de peau à sa porté. Il voulait que Tenma est du plaisir pas qu'il souffre. Petit à petit la douleur s'affaiblit, permettant à Tsurugi de bougé ses doigts. Mais ayant peur de faire mal à son amour, Tsurugi se découvrit une tendresse infini. Et lorsqu'il entendit Tenme gémir à nouveau de plaisir, il resentie une sorte de bonheur mélangé à de la fierté d'avoir put évité à son amant trop de douleur. Il le prépara avec attention mais très vite cela ne le suffissait plus et à Tenma non plus. Il décida d'augmenté le rythme et il fit bien parce que quelque minute plus tard Tenma cria de plaisir.

\- AAAH ! Oui ! Encore !

Sa prostate. Tsurugi avait fini par trouvé le point sensible qui fairait presque passé tout les mec gay. Il fini par retiré ses doigts, frustrant encore une fois Tenma. Mais celui-ci ne pût même pas protesté puisque ses lèvres fut happé par Tsurugi dans un baiser fougueux. Continuant de distraire Tenma en l'embrassant, Tsurugi le pénétra doucement, avec une tendresse infini. Tellement bien que Tenma ne ressentie aucune douleur. Juste un immense bonheur en sentant ce membre en lui. Puis il réalisa qu'il était en train de faire l'amour avec Tsurugi. Pas couché ensembre, baisé ou autre. Non il était en train de faire l'amour avec Tsurugi. Cette réalisation ne le dégouta nullement. Au contraire il était...heureux. Oui c'était cela, il était heureux. Alors il dit les mots que - il en était sur - Tsurugi attendait depuis longtemps.

\- Je t'aime Kyousuke.

Une minute se passa dans le silence. Une minute où Tenma appréhendait la réaction de Tsurugi. Une minute où Tsurugi réalisa ce que Tenma venait de lui dire.

\- Moi aussi Tenma, dit Tsurugi avant d'embrasser Tenma de tout son amour.

Tenma sourit dans ce baiser avant d'inciter Tsurugi de bouger. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prié. Et c'est ainsi que la chambre ce remplie de gémissements et de mot d'amour. Ce donnant naturellement l'un à l'autre. Corps et âme. À travers ces murs, deux jeunes gens ce firent la promesse de resté toujours ensemble, de s'aimaient, d'être heureux. Et lorsque la jouissance les prient tout deux, cette promesse fur sellé.

FIN DU LEMON

Tsurugi reprenait sa respiration ainsi que Tenma après l'orgasme qui les avait prit. Il finit par se retirer de cet endroit chaud et parti s'allonger à côté de son amour. Celui-ci vient se blottir contre lui, s'endormant petit à petit, mais ayant le temps de murmurer un « merci » à celui qui l'avait compris ce soir et qui, il en était sûr, allait l'aider lorsqu'il aurait des problèmes le restant de sa vie. Tsurugi lui embrassa le front et les recouvrit de la couverture qui avait fini par terre. Il caressa tendrement le dos de son amant, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Et en voyant l'ange innocent endormi près de lui, il jura qu'à partir de maintenant il protégera celui qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur.

Fin

Voilà, c'est fini ! . . . . . . ouiii... Je saiiiiis, personnes n'est déguiser, je n'avait pas trop d'idées de déguisements lorsque je l'avais écris à l'époque... et aujourd'hui aussi... =~=


End file.
